Hotaru (Spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Masaru Watanabe's zanpakutō. To read more about him and his zanpakutō's ability, please read the Masaru Watanabe page. Hotaru (蛍, Firefly) is the manifested spirit of Masaru Watanabe's Zanpakutō. Appearance Contrary to his name, Hotaru does not take on an insectile shape. Instead, Hotaru's appearance resembles that of a Chinese dragon, with a long, sweeping snake-like body. Hotaru has a long neck that is tipped with a small head, a pair of arms, and numerous spines running down the length of his body. His body is covered in blue scales that shimmer and glow in the light. He has golden eyes and long, trailing white hair in the form of a beard and mane: this hair constantly moves and shifts around, as if it is underwater. A pair of slim curved horns rise from his head. Hotaru wears a white sash-like garment on his upper body, as well as black and gold metal bands on his lower body. Hotaru is always accompanied by either a shimmering aura or sunrays. Hotaru's manifested physical form was several times larger than a human, often dominating the sky in Masaru's "inner world." Personality Hotaru is a reserved Zanpakutō spirit, thus rendering conversation or communication rare. When he does communicate with his master, it is typically in a cryptic fashion, with his speeches akin to riddles or puzzles. With commanding voice and wise, cryptic metaphors, Hotaru conjures to mind the image of a wizened sage or other similar "wise man" iconography. As such, Hotaru can be a frustrating spirit to communicate - or try to communicate - with, as he is wont to divulge in half-truths or other mysterious statements. When Hotaru speaks, especially during battle, Masaru provides great attention and reverence, for the spirit has proven to be extraordinarily analytical and wise. It is clear that Hotaru is a spirit less grounded in reality or the "here and now" and more so with the ever-changing, inscrutable tides of fate. As noted by the spirit himself: Despite his cryptic and reserved manner, Hotaru respects his master and is very loyal to him. Such is his loyalty, that when presented with the crisis of the Zanpakutō Rebellion, Hotaru remained steadfast and loyal. The relationship between spirit and master is less a master-servant relationship and more of a mentor-student one, with Hotaru serving and assisting his master as guide, mentor, and judge. Inner World Hotaru's inner world manifests as an idyllic mountainside forest, always wreathed in autumn. The leaves and trees whisper from a gentle ever-present breeze, waterfalls and creeks ripple and bubble through the forest floor, and soft mist billows across the ground. Numerous pagodas and temples rise from the misty treeline in places. The mountain summit is where Hotaru resides, greeted by radiant sunbeams. A giant torii gate resides at the top of the mountain, with lanterns and bells strung across the archway. At other times, when not residing on his mountain, Hotaru takes to sailing across the sky of his domain. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities *'Great Spiritual Power' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Speed' Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Hotaru can easily manifest the Shikai form at will. Hotaru's release command is "Glow" (輝く, Kirakira). The shikai takes the form of a jumonji yari (spear) with a gold blade and black wooden shaft. When Hotaru call upon the shikai, it is much larger than the form Masaru wields, fitting Hotaru's advanced size. Shikai Special Ability: Hotaru enables the wielder to shape, generate, and manipulate light. *'Bankai': Kin'iro no Tengoku no Hotaru (金色の天国のホタル, Firefly of Golden Heaven): Bankai Special Ability: Quotes *"Clarity in soul, mind, and body will serve you well. Only then should you act - in perfect harmony." *"Denial of oneself leads to discord. Discord is the enemy - the true enemy. Face the mirror, for whatever it will bring." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Zanpakuto Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Kido-Type Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakutō